I will fight!
by SasuSaku453
Summary: SPOILER Sasuke stands above the new team Kakashi. A small spat with Naruto a fight begins... but its not who you think that fights our Uchiha traitor, watch for cussing
1. Chapter 1

HI!

Ok just read chapter 307 and I thought of this. Hope you guys like it and I hope it isnt that bad.

Disclaimer: dont own Naruto. Dont own the jutsu that Sakura uses later.

Summary: SPOILER Sasuke stands above the new team Kakashi. A small spat with Naruto a fight begins... but its not who you think that fights our Uchiha traitor.

* * *

"Then why didnt you kill me!" Naruto screamed up to Sasuke. Sasuke looked lazy but Naruto was on the verg of hitting his old friend. "Didnt you plan on cutting those bonds?" he questioned.

Sakura looked over to her friend. She had never seen him like this, "Naruto..." she whispered softly. Sasuke staied silent for a second.

"It's a simple reason." he stated closing his eyes. "I didnt cut myeslf off from you, for you to be the same as me..."

**"To be a carrier of the Mangekyou sharingan eye... there is a requirement." **Itachi's voice rang in Sasuke's head. **"You must kill your closest friend."**

"It was to follow a way I heard from_ him_. It was only a mesure to get power." he whispered almost like he was foced to.

Naruto was both confused and shocked. He truly didnt understand his friend. "What the hell do you mean?" he snapped at the Uchiha boy.

Sasuke's eyes darkened, "I dont need to explain to you." Still looking down at his two old teammates, a man who looked like him, and their new sensei he finnished, "but still... What I can say to you is... At that time. I saved you on only a whim!" Naruto glared at his 'brother' figure with descust.

Sakura and Sai staired up in wonder but Yamato knew what was coming. In a flash Sasuke was facing Naruto with a arm slung over the blond's shoulder. Naruto was in complete shock and confusion. _Fast_! Yamato thought.

_When did he...? _both Sai and Sakura thought in shock. With a stillness they awaited the Uchiha's next moves or words.

"Oh right. Didnt you have a dream of becoming Hokage?" Sasuke taunted smirking slightly. "Is it really so good for you if you lost even that, by chasing after me?" he questioned. "Isn't it, Naruto?"

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura couldnt help but whispered. Was he really going to? She didnt know and neither did anyone else.

"That's why this time at my whim, you'll lose your life." he snapped pulling out a long black bladded sword from his back.

The sword blade came out of the sheith and Naruto kept his eyes streight. "A person who doesnt save one of his friends can hardly become Hokage!" he stated gazing at nothing infront of him. "Isnt' that right Sasuke?" he asked smugly.

"Hrmp," Was all Sasuke had to say to this. He lifted his sword to stap his old friend but nothing happened. He turned to see a pink haired medic holding a kunai agenst the blade, with one hand none the less.

"Uzumaki!" she snapped looking at him with her head slightly turned. "I'm not going to figth alone. Wake up we're on a mission here!" she snapped. Sasuke was suprised at her actions. Once weak little Sakura was now standing her own let alone yelling at Naruto to work.

Naruto's head lowered slightly, "You're right Sakura-chan. I should act more resoncible." he whispered.

With that both Sakura and Naruto took a stab at the Uchiha. Only Sakura hitting her target. _Shit thats not enough for the jutsu. Maybe If I can hit him once more, then it would work_. Sakura and Naruto bounced away. Sakura landing by Sai and Naruto landing behind Sasuke.

Warm blood trickled down his side as a deep wound was made. _Sakura hit me, not Naruto. I wonder what else she's learned_. He looked at her with a smirk but her face staied emoshionless. _Thats new_. With that he charged at her only to be blocked by wood and a paint dragon.

"Sakura-san." Sai whispered. "Get what you need. We'll protect you and Naruto-kun." he whispered knowing what she was trying to do.

Naruto smirked at his friends, even if he hadnt known them for long they were very nice to both him and Sakura. Pulling out his weapon skroll he grabbed his own sword. But it was different. Carved on the blade was the words **"Never give up without a fight." **and the names of all his friends. _When did I get this_? He thought in confusion.

FLASHBACK

Sakura walked back into the hotel in the dark. "Sorry Naruto. I just forgot something outside." she answered his unspoken question. Yamato looked at her with a smile, he knew what she had done. He had watched her.

Sakura slipped into her room with a soft sigh. Naruto turned to Yamato, "What was that about?" he asked.

Yamato smirked, "Sakura-san feels bad about not giving you a brithday party in the last couple of years." he smiled even though Naruto didnt understand.

END FLASHBACK

Naruto smiled at the gleaming blade. "Thank you Sakura-chan." he yelled to her. She put on a fake smile that only Sai could see though. "So Sasuke are you going to fight?" he asked smugly.

Sasuke turned to his old friend and smirked, "Dobe." he whispered. With that Sasuke charged at Naruto with blinding speed. Naruto put his katana blade infront of him but he felt no clishion. He looked to see Sasuke laying in a pile of rocks.

Around him was silver chakra; a barrier. "Naruto-kun. Thats Sakura-san's chakra." Sai whispered. Sakura had her hands in a seal as the barrier formed and when if faded the seal was broken. "She can see Sasuke-kun's movments."

Suddenly Sai and Yamato were holding Sasuke. He looked to be stunned by what had just happened. Sakura walked over and slit a small wound in his shoulder letting the blood drip. She quickly took off her glove and smeared the blood on her fingers.

Now Sasuke was angery. In seconds he was releiced from the bind. In doing so sending Sai flying at Sakura. Sakura gave a fake smile as she cushioned Sai's fall. "Are you alright Sai?" she asked as they both got up.

"I'm fine thanks to you Sakura-san." he gave a slight bow and took out his own weapon, he had to protect Sakura for a second while she finished what she started.

Taking Sasuke's dripping blood she painted a horizontal line of blood across her eyes. Naruto and Sasuke were fighting eachother with katanas so they never noticed her. "**_Nusumu kekkei genkai: Uchiha_**." she whispered doing thousands of seals. Her chakra rose beyond normal.

Sasuke and Naruto froze senscing the chakra. Naruto turned to Sakura to see her hands still in the last seal. Her chakra became like wind as it thrashed around. Her hair thrashed around along with her outfit. "Forgive me." she whispered.

****

nusumu; to steal

* * *

thanks so much for reading it! please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter!**

**See a pic of Fumiko and a pic of Chisendogan on bio**

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto froze senscing the chakra. Naruto turned to Sakura to see her hands still in the last seal. Her chakra became like wind as it thrashed around. Her hair thrashed around along with her outfit. "Forgive me." she whispered. 

CHAPTER 2

Sasuke and Naruto froze senscing the chakra. Naruto turned to Sakura to see her hands still in the last seal. Her chakra became like wind as it thrashed around. Her hair thrashed around along with her outfit. "Forgive me." she whispered. Her eyes slowly opened reveiling hte same color that had painted her eyes; crimson.

"Sakura-san." Sai whispered seeing the sharingan once again. He didnt think such a jutsu could be used and work so greatly.

Sakura's eyes looked around, "It must be easy for you Sasuke, to see using these eyes is such a great gift." she whispered. Naruto looked away from her eyes. He had been with Kakashi when they faught a small fight with Itachi. He knew sharingan was dangerous. "These eyes give new meaning to life." she whispered.

Her chakra was running wild and Sai and Yamato were worried. _What is she going to do now_, they questioned. She looked up to the raven haired Uchiha.

"You look like him. Its almost like you were twins, you even act the same now." she whispered. Naruto understood what she was saying but he didnt want to believe it; not from her. "You of all people should know that Kakashi-sensei is _always_ right about _everything_." she whispered. Slowly steping out of her old posishion she walked closer to her old teammates.

Sai knew what was happening, "Naruto-kun get ready to gaurd anything that comes your way!" he snapped. Sakura's eyes romed the area around her and Sai understood.

With her hands in the tori (bird) seal she began what she knew was coming. _Nothing can stop this. Please forgive me, I dont wish for any anger in what I do_. She watched as Sasuke stiffened._ I guess it is working_.

Sasuke looked at her in a new way. She had three wheels in her sharingan and yet she seemed to be calm. _This fight might be something I need my sharingan for_. With that he tried his sharingan, but his eyes remained cobalt black. _What is this_?

Naruto was also shocked. Sakura's eyes fell to the ground as she kneeled down to a flower that had came up with her chakra. "Your sharingan in worthless now." she whispered not looking at him.

Sai stepped infront of her. "Sakura-san go heal Naruto-kun's wounds." he ordered. When she didnt respond he turned to look at her. There were tears in her eyes. "Sakura-san..." he whispered.

"Gomen..." she whispered. Clenching her fists she yelled, "GOMEN!" Sai didnt understand why she was saying sorry, she might have just saved all their lives.

"Sakura!" Yamato yelled as Sai was tossed to the side.

Sasuke picked Sakrua up by her collar but she refused to open her teary eyes. "What have you done to my sharingan?" he snapped at her. "You arent a ninja. You still cry." he hissed.

Sakura smiled, "I cry for people who cared about me. Who died at the hand of someone just like YOU!" with her last word she punched the Uchiha in the face. She didnt need her eyes to know that her punch hurt him greatly. Naruto's voice did that for her.

"That one hurt." he whispered to Sai who smirked. "I think we should leave this one to Sakura-chan." Naruto froze seeing that Sakura's hand was glowing a dark purple. "Sakura-chan?" he asked she didnt answer.

Slowly opening her eyes to the Uchiha she whispered, "Just because one is told to seek power doesnt mean that they should, for they will kill many in the prosses. I still see her eyes, her warm and always gentle smile. You dont understand how greatful you were." she snapped. The wind blew and the world seemed to quiver as the glow grew.

"You speek of the Uchiha woman dont you, kunoichi?" A voice hissed. Orochimaru stood above them all smirking at the group. "The one that Itachi-kun killed."

Sakura looked up to the sannin. "You are one to talk Orochimaru. Was it not yourself who ordered for my family to be assasinated because of the jutsus they hid?" she asked. "And the fact that the oh so great Sannin does really have a heart."

He narrowed his eyes on her but he didnt see one person. There were two, one a ture person and the other a figure that seemed to be helping with the kunoichi's words and strength. Orochimaru could faintly make out what the woman looked like.

Long silvery purple hair waved in the wind of Sakura's chakra. Eyes that were almost red but pink at the same time. In her hair was a heart hair pin the same color as her eyes. Orochimaru's eyes widened as he looked at the girls. _Fumiko-chan_...

****

FLASHBACK

A girl with shoulder length purple hair had tears in her eyes as a boy her age tugged her along. "Oro-kun! I dont wanna!" she cried trying to break away from his grip.

"Come on. Its not like its going to hurt you." he mumbled still tugging the girl. "And if he does I'll make sure that you are safe." he whispered. With that the girl smiled and walked at his side.

They walked into an open feild and Orochimaru summoned his snake. The girl stood frozen. Her home had been destroyied by a gaint snake from death forest and she was always frightened from them. She began to quiver as the large snake came closer. She held her hands to her chest hoping that she wouldnt die.

"Manda be nice." Orochimaru snapped. Fumiko hid behind him with tears still in her eyes. "See he's not that bad Fumiko-chan." he whispered. Fumiko walked closer to the snake with Orochimaru at her side. She slowly walked up to Manda and touched him. Orochimaru's hand was on top of hers so she couldnt pull away. "See." he whispered.

"I guess you were right, like always, Oro-kun. Snakes arent that bad after all." Slowly she came even closer to the snake. Oddly Manda seemed to like this girl, she wasnt like the others. Her touch was ferm but kind and seemed to leave a sensashion where her hand had traced.

Orochimaru smirked at the girl as she jumped onto Manda's head. "Dont fall Fumiko-chan." he whispered hinting to Manda to make her fall.

With a slight lean Fumiko was falling through the air. Orochimaru caught her with a smirk, "I told you not to slip."

"Gomen Oro-kun." she whispered softly. She cluched to his shirt as she whispered, "I'm sorry for being a burden to you and always having you protect me."

Orochimaru sat her down and stated, "You arent a burden, you're a great ninja and shouldnt think anything less. You hear me?" he asked looking in her eyes.

"Hai... Oro-kun." she whispered not believeing his words.

****

2 YEARS LATER

Sarutobi lowered his eyes to his medical student. "Tsunade there's no hope." he whispered pulling her away from a limp body.

Tsunade had tears in her eyes, "But sensei... what about Orochimaru?" she asked. Jiraiya shock his head. "Oh Fumiko!" she cried on her friend's body.

Orochimaru was not going to be told about the lost life of Fumiko but he was listening to his team and he heard her name. Soon he knew what had happened. The only person he turly cared about had died, and he wasnt there to help.

****

END FLASHBACK

Sakura raised her palm to the now darkened sky. Sharingan soon dulled and her eyes turned into Fumiko's eyes. "Oro-kun I'm asking for forgiveness. I promised only to use this attack to help the ones I care about. Sakura-chan is one of them." she whispered in a sweet voice not her own.

Orochimaru acted like it was nothing. _She wouldnt... Not that jutsu_. Lightning struck her hand as a chakra orb was formed. As Sakura braught her hand back down it looked like a mix between Chidori and rasengan. The chakra and lightning was purple. "Chisendogan!" she snapped charging at Sasuke.

Orochimaru jumped inbetween his student and the kunochi. Something inside Sakura told her to stop but she was too close. She jumped her hand just missing the sannin and Sasuke. _Damn it_, she cursed as she fell to the ground smashing all her chakra into the ground. "Naruto..." she whispered.

* * *

**Preview!**

Suddenly Orochimaru was stabbed in the back, litterally. Sai stood there jabbing a katana into the sannin's back. "Dont ever touch her bastard." he hissed.

Everyone was shocked. Sakura wanted to turn to him and give him a smile for what he had done but she couldnt. She was frozen in her place. Orochimaru smirked at the boy. "So you care about this kunoichi, Sai?" he asked.

**END PREVIEW!**


End file.
